mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Find A Pet Song
The Find A Pet Song is featured in the episode May the Best Pet Win!. The song features a sequence of pets that Fluttershy presents to Rainbow Dash in hopes that she'll adopt one. It is the first song of the second season, the first duet in the series, the first song sung by Rainbow Dash in full length, and the longest song by screen time. Lyrics ::Spoken lyrics ::Sung lyrics :: :: [Fluttershy] Now, Rainbow my dear, I cannot express my delight! It's abundantly clear, That somewhere out here Is a pet that will suit you just right. [Rainbow Dash] I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules: It's of utmost importance The pet that I get Is something that's awesome and cool! ''Fluttershy: Awesome,cool, got it.'' [Fluttershy] I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see. [Rainbow Dash] I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me! [Fluttershy] Sure! How 'bout a bunny? They're cutsey and wutsey and quick as can be! ''Rainbow Dash: Cutsey? Wutsey? Have you even met me?'' [Fluttershy] Rainbow have faith. You see, I will bet you, Somewhere in here is a pet that will get you. ''Fluttershy: C'mon, the sky's the limit!'' ''Rainbow Dash: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly.'' ''Fluttershy: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over him. Yes he does. Aww, look, he likes you!'' ''Rainbow Dash: Pass.'' [Fluttershy] I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide! There are otters and seals With massive appeal- [Rainbow Dash] Otters and seals do not fly. ''Fluttershy: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water!'' ''Rainbow Dash: That's it. I'm outta here.'' [Fluttershy] Wait! There must be a pet here... That will fit the ticket- How 'bout a ladybug or a cute cricket? ''Rainbow Dash: Bigger. And cooler!'' ''Fluttershy: Bigger. Cooler. Right.'' [Flutttershy] I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash! Meet your new fabulous pet Squirrely! ''Rainbow Dash: It's... just a squirrel.'' ''Fluttershy: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel!'' ''Rainbow Dash: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying.'' [Rainbow Dash] Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it. I need a pet to keep up with me. Something awesome, something flying With coolness that defies gravity! ''Fluttershy: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly.'' ''Rainbow Dash: Ya think?'' [Fluttershy] I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky. Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly. ''Rainbow Dash: Better, but cooler.'' [Fluttershy] I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that. There are falcons and eagles. They are both quite regal. Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat! ''Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking. But instead of just one stand out, now that's too many.'' [Rainbow Dash] So many choices, and such riches a-plenty... ''Fluttershy: Not a bad problem to have if you ask me.'' [Rainbow Dash] The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm diggin' too... You have something in a yellow-striped bat? [Fluttershy] No... I've got a hot pink flamingo, Just dying to meet you [Rainbow Dash] What to do, what to do? *GASP* A prize! That's it! There's really just one way To find out which animal's best. Hold a contest: of speed, agility and guts! That will put each pet to the test! [Fluttershy] Don't forget style, that should be considered [Rainbow Dash] Then I'll know for sure who's best of the litter [Fluttershy] The one who is awesomest- cool! [Rainbow Dash] Just like me! Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best- [Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash] So a contest we will see. [Rainbow Dash] Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet [Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash] In the world for me? [Fluttershy] May the games [Fluttershy '''& Rainbow Dash'] Begin! 'Rainbow Dash': And may the best pet win!'' Category:Songs Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2